


Everything You Ever

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (That last character is a sort-of), A little bit of hurt with some comfort in the end, Established Relationship, Getting everything you ever wanted but it isn't real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji finds Yusuke in an illusion of his heart's desire. But it isn't real happiness so how does he snap him out of it?





	Everything You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by talking with the folks over at the Ryukita server about the P5R fan theory where the Thieves find themselves in a dungeon where they're in fantasies where their greatest desires are granted.
> 
> I'm such a sucker for stories like that and I couldn't wait until 2020 to play and confirm so here's my own little take on the idea.

Ryuji wandered around the halls, not really sure where to go.

 

He shakes his head and tries to remember how he got here.

 

They… they were investigating some Mementos leads and it turned out one of them had developed a full on palace. The rest is a blur up until they entered the damn thing. They all got hit by a trap and then… he was on a track field.

 

His leg didn’t hurt, people were cheering for him, his ma was proud… but it wasn’t real. Akira had to step in and snap him out of it. It hurt letting go but Ryuji knew that what he had wasn’t real happiness. Besides the world still needed the Phantom Thieves (even if the world currently hated their guts.)

 

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Akira and Ryuji decided to split up to look for the others.

 

Which is why Ryuji was now walking around and randomly opening doors.

 

“Yo! Anyone in there?” he shouted into yet another empty room

 

Honestly Ryuji didn’t even know what to expect or what to do if he even found one of the others. But Akira trusted him so he’ll just do his best. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of fantasy everyone else was trapped in. What was Ann seeing? What about Futaba? ...Yusuke?

 

In the last case, it would probably one where his art is dazzling the world or something. For all his eccentricness, Ryuji found Yusuke easy enough to read and that was even before they started dating.

 

Ryuji shakes his head again, can’t just randomly stop and think, they’re all in here somewhere. 

 

As he approaches another door, he swears he can hear music playing. Did he finally find someone? Ryuji opens the door and is blinded by a bright light.

 

As his vision returns, Ryuji finds himself surrounded by men and women in fancy suits and dresses. Looking down at himself, he sees that his Metaverse clothes have been replaced with something more in line with what everyone has.

 

At first he thought this might be Haru’s fantasy world. Then he noticed the paintings hanging on the wall and knew that this had Yusuke written all over it. Now he just has to go find him.

 

Ryuji pushes through the crowd, ignoring the shouts and glares from the “other people.”

 

_ “Did you see Kitagawa-san’s latest piece?” _

 

This place felt like a maze...

 

_ “I didn’t think such beauty could be captured on canvas!” _

 

Shit! Not here.

 

_ “Such passion and emotion!” _

 

Dammit Yusuke, where are you!?

 

“...I’m quite proud of how this piece came together so I thank you for your kind words.”

 

Ryuji lifts up his head and looks in the direction of that last voice. There was Yusuke, speaking with a small crowd and dressed in some purple and blue outfit that reminded Ryuji a little of the artist’s first persona.

 

Without even thinking, Ryuji ran to Yusuke and placed a hand on the taller boy’s shoulders. Yusuke let out a small surprised noise and turned around. The second he saw Ryuji though, he had the brightest smile the blonde had ever seen on him.

 

“Ryuji! You made it!”

 

Before Ryuji could even say something in response, Yusuke pulls him into a kiss and his eyes widen in surprise.

 

Kissing Yusuke wasn’t a surprise. Even though the two were still kinda in that “so what do we do now” stage of their relationship, they still shared some moments. But this wasn’t like any of Yusuke’s usual kisses. Those were quick and a little shy. This one was as hot and passionate as somebody could get away with in public.

 

As Yusuke pulled back, Ryuji found himself at a loss for words and forgetting why he was here.

 

“Uh…”

 

Then he felt Yusuke take his hand and guide him down the hall.

 

“Come along, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Hey wait, Yusuke there’s something you need to know! This ain’t real man!”

 

Yusuke chuckled, “I know that feeling. It feels like a dream being here.”

 

“That’s cause it is! We’re still in the Metaverse!”

 

Ryuji’s protests fell on deaf ears as he and Yusuke continued navigating the halls. When they finally stopped, Yusuke let go of Ryuji’s hand and walked toward a small crowd. 

 

That was when Ryuji saw her.

 

An older woman with dark hair tied into a ponytail wearing a modest red dress. While Ryuji had never met her, he had certainly seen her a thousand times before in Madarame’s Palace and in Leblanc.

 

Yusuke smiles as he walks towards the woman.

 

“There you are mother! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

She turns to Yusuke and gives him a smile similar to her self-portrait.

 

“Hello, my darling boy.” She says as he bends down to let her kiss his cheek

 

Yusuke takes her hand and walks back to Ryuji.

 

“Mother, this is Ryuji Sakamoto… the love of my life.”

 

“Ah this is the handsome young man that’s caught your eye.”

 

Yusuke’s mother (no the shadow pretending to be her, Ryuji reminds himself) bows down.

 

“It’s a honor to finally meet you Sakamoto-kun. I admit you’re not quite what I expected but I’ve never seen Yusuke happier than when he speaks of you.”

 

For a moment Ryuji just stares. He desperately wants to do something to break this illusion. He could push her away, summon Seiten and blow the whole thing apart… but he doesn’t. He’s too worried about how that could affect Yusuke. Instead he plays along and returns the bow.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you too, Kitagawa-san.”

 

“So how have you been enjoying the evening, mother?”

 

“Oh it’s been wonderful. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come Yusuke. I can still remember how you’d try to copy my brushstrokes with your finger painting.”

 

"A-ah, right." Yusuke responded with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks

 

Ryuji felt his heart break watching Yusuke and his “mother.” It was almost like watching him and his own mom and he couldn’t help but wonder how much of her was Yusuke’s vague memories. If Yusuke’s mind or heart or whatever was basing the rest of her on Ryuji’s mom.

 

“Ryuji? Ryuji?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My mother is offering to show us around the museum. I didn’t want you to lose track of us.”

 

“Oh uh… yeah… th-thank you Kitagawa-san.”

 

Ryuji continues to play along with the illusion as the three walk through the halls and comment on the various paintings. To be honest… it felt nice. Seeing Yusuke making it in the art world and his mother standing by his side with pride…

 

No! NO!  **NO!**

 

It wasn’t real and who knows what would happen to him and Yusuke if they stayed too long in the Metaverse? But how can he break this without hurting Yusuke? Think! How did Akira break him out and how can do that with Yusuke?

 

…

 

_ “Ryuji… where’s your dad?” _

 

_ “Huh? What are you talking about man? My dad’s… my dad’s...” _

 

...He thinks he’s got something.

 

“H-hey Kitagawa-san.”

 

She turns to Ryuji with that same small smile (it’s starting to become a little unnerving honestly.)

 

“Yes Sakamoto-kun?”

 

“So uh… I’m sorry to ask this especially since you’re my boyfriend’s ma and all. But what’s your name?”

 

She loses the smile and you could almost hear a pin drop.

 

“I… come again?”

 

“Your name? I’m really bad at putting names to faces ya see.”

 

The awkward silence continues, Yusuke almost speaks up but his “mother” replies first.

 

“Sayuri. Kitagawa Sayuri. But I don’t think we’re quite at first name basis just yet.”

 

Before Ryuji could say anything else, both he and “Sayuri” notice Yusuke holding his head like he has a nasty headache.

 

“Darling? What’s wrong?”

 

“Sayuri” attempts to place her hand on his shoulder but Yusuke backs away.

 

It worked but illusion or not, it would be best to avoid making a scene.

 

“Hey I’ll take Yusuke outside to get some fresh air. We’ll talk to you later, Kitagawa-san.”

 

“Alright then. Please take good care of him.”

 

Ryuji holds Yusuke’s arm as the two push through the crowd, eventually finding a balcony and stepping outside.

 

“Sayuri… she said her name was Sayuri… That… that can’t be right...” Yusuke says between harsh breaths

 

“...It ain’t. I...”

 

Well here goes nothing…

 

“...I remember when Akira asked if “Sayuri” was your mom’s name. You said...”

 

“...No. It was likely a random name Madarame chose to accentuate the “mystery” behind the painting. Using my mother’s real name would have made it obvious that it was stolen...”

 

Yusuke looks at Ryuji and the blonde could see the tears threatening to fall.

 

“...None of this is real is it?”

 

“...No I’m sorry Yusuke.”

 

As the artist began to cry, Ryuji approaches him, places his hands on Yusuke’s face, and pulls him down low enough for their foreheads to touch.

 

“I’m so sorry Yusuke. Akira had to pull me out of something like this too so I know how it feels. And it hurts to let go but we can’t stay here. Besides this ain’t real but Akira is and Ann and Makoto and Futaba and Haru and Morgana are real. I’m real and I’m here for ya.”

 

The illusion begins to fade around them. The pristine white walls of the museum turn black and red and the guests (including “Sayuri”) reveal their true forms as shadows.

 

Ryuji and Yusuke (or rather Skull and Fox) separate and face the shadows with the forms of Seiten-Taisei and Kamu-Susanoo standing above them ready to fight.

 

* * *

 

The two were silent as they walked through the halls of the palace, continuing their search for the rest of the thieves.

 

It didn’t long before Ryuji couldn’t stand it anymore and spoke up.

 

“Hey man, you gonna be okay?”

 

Yusuke sighs, “Yes. As you said: though the illusion was false, I still have the others and I still have you...”

 

Ryuji looks at his boyfriend and takes his hand.

 

“Listen… about your mom...I-I dunno how she would have felt about me but I think if she could see ya now; and I don't just mean the art stuff, I mean everything you're doing with us, she'd be really proud.”

 

Yusuke smiles before giving Ryuji a small peck on the lips.

 

“Thank you… though I must say: while I do not remember much about my mother, I like to believe she would have liked you. She would have admired your passion and energy and regardless she would have wanted me to be happy.”

 

Ryuji smiles back as he tightens his hold on Yusuke’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I know the word is "eccentricities" but I thought "eccentricness" sounded more like something Ryuji would say/think
> 
> Ya'll can follow me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
